Total Super Pokemon Island
by wolflover595
Summary: 30 teenage Pokemon, one rundown island, and 3 terrible hosts. Watch as these 30 Pokemon battle it out to win 1,000,000 poke. First ever fanfic so please no hate. Read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The camera pans out to show three dog-like Pokemon standing on a dock. One of the dogs had ocean blue fur with a lavender mane flowing from the back of his neck. The second dog was gold with a shorter, slightly curled violet mane flowing from her head. She also had large front fangs. The final dog had brown fur and a flowing red mane.

"This was a bad idea Josh." The brown dog growled at his blue brother.

"Oh hush Jon. The campers will be here soon. Be patient." The blue dog, Josh, growled at his older brother. Jon growled right back and lunged forward, tackling his brother and pinning him to the docks.

"Will you two knock it off?!" Shouted the golden dog, annoyed at her older brothers.

"He started it!" The duo growled at the same time.

"I don't care just be ready." She scoffed in annoyance.

"Yes Sophia." The brothers lowered their heads in defeat.

Sophia's red eyes scanned the water before she saw a boat appear on the horizon. She smirked and spoke in a matter-of-fact way. "See, here's the first campers now."

The boat reached the docks and two birds unloaded. The first bird was silver with large red and grey wings. Wrapped around his neck was an electric yellow scarf and across his beak was a long scar. The second bird looked ancient, his feathers were tan with a blue feathery wingspan. His head had green and red scales as well as sharp eyes.

"Lin, Axel. Nice to meet you both." Sophia said with a smile. Lin nodded in acknowledgment before walking past the Raikou.

"Nice to meet you Sophia. This place doesn't seem too bad." Axel said, holding out a claw talon. Sophia took the talon in her paw and shook it.

"Nice to meet you to Axel." She said warmly.

"This guys a bird brain. This place is a dump." Jon whispered to Josh. Josh smirked a bit before the duo were hit with a thunderbolt from their little sister.

Axel watched a little before following Lin to stand on the docks.

The boat reached the docks against but this time three Pokemon came off. The first Pokemon was a yellow dog like animal with spiky fur, a white scruff, and blue tipped ears. Around her neck was a teal bandana. The second Pokemon stood really close to the first Pokemon. He was a large black lion with orange markings, a long black tail with a yellow star at the tip, and amber eyes. Around his neck was a necklace with a lightning bolt on it. The last Pokemon was large green reptilian. He had gold eyes, a large bushy green tail, yellow orbs going down his back, and a long double scar going down his left eye.

"Zasha, Maxsen, and Blade. Welcome to the island." Sophia said with a fake smile. Blade looked at her suspiciously before walking past her, saying nothing and just keeping away from the others.

"How's it going Sophia?" Maxsen said warmly, his amber eyes showing a warm, friendly personality.

"Eh. Good as I'll ever be." Sophia responded, her eyes shifting to focus on her foolish older brothers.

Maxsen chuckled before walking away, Zasha next to him.

"Well I hope your day gets better Sophia." Zasha said with a warm smile. Sophia smiled a bit before rolling her eyes and turning to look back at the ocean.

The boat returned once more dropping off three water types. The first one was an red tinted weasel with a yellow floatation devise around his neck. The second one was a blue mermaid-like cat with a dark blue crest, white ruffles, and a fish-like tail. The final Pokemon was a large peach colored serpent, with a blue and red tail, and long red fine coming from her head.

"Welcome Ad-" Sophia started but was soon pushed out of the way by Jon.

"Welcome cutie." The Entei said with a smirk as he looked at the Milotic.

"Ugh drop dead." She scoffed glaring at Jon.

"JON! Leave Adalind alone!" Sophia snarled paralyzing her brother and pushing him out of the way. She glares at her brother before turning and smiling sheepishly to Adalind. "Sorry 'bout that my brother's a retard."

"It's fine." Adalind responded before slithering away to be with the others. She looked at Blade and smiled a bit. "Hi. I'm Adalind."

Blade looked at her out of the corner of his eye and responded in a deadpan tone. "Hey..."

"So...how's it going Oceania and Jet?" Sophia said shifting her shoulders a bit.

"Eh. I'm good." Jet responded nonchalantly before walking away to sit with the others.

"I'm amazing. Thanks for asking." Oceania responded with a smile, following Jet.

Sophia rolled her eyes again, getting a bit tired of all the friendly Pokemon.

The boat came to the docks but before it reached the dock, an orange rat with a lightning bolt shaped tail and a grey squirrel with yellow wings jumped off of the boat.

The rat accidentally miscalculated her jump and fell right into the water, the squirrel just glided onto the docks without a care.

"Hi Kia-" Sophia said nonchalantly but couldn't finish before the squirrel cut her off.

"Hi Sophia! It's great to be here! Ooh you're cool!" Kiara said energetically as she got in Josh's face. She bolted up and looked at Jon. "You're big! Wow!"

She ran off to explore the island.

"Welp. Looks like we've already lost two contestants. That's just perfect." Josh spoke staring in the direction of where Kiara ran off to then turning and looking into the water where the rat had fallen.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Sophia responded waving it off.

She rapped her claws against the docks before grabbing her phone. "This is taking too damn long. I'm calling Kyogre to pick up some of the contestants."

She dialed in the number and rung up the empress of the waters herself.

No less then 5 minutes later a large red and blue whale emerged from the waters. She opened her mouth and spat out 6 contestants.

"Thanks Kyogre." Sophia called to the whale.

"Anytime." The whale called back, diving back into the water.

The first of the Pokemon was a tall white jackal with red eyes, black markings, and a grey torso. Around his neck was a green bandana. The second Pokemon was a tan feathered bird with a long red and yellow crest and red tail feathers. He had a black collar around his neck. The third Pokemon was a green elegant dancer like Pokemon with one red flower and one blue flower for hands. The fourth Pokemon was a blue dragon with cloud-like feathers surrounding her. She was staring at the Pidgeot with a blush across her features. The fifth Pokemon was a large violet snake with black and blue markings on his chest. On the snake's head was the sixth Pokemon, a green blob with a yellow feather coming off of his head.

"Guys help me! Get this frigging blob off of my head!" The serpent's shouts were muffled by the other contestant who's mouth was covering his face.

"Taum *sigh* get off of Tanner's head." Josh said walking up to the snake and the blob.

"Now!" Sophia barked in annoyance. Scaring Taum off of Tanner's head making him hop away without saying anything.

"Thank you." Tanner said with a slight hiss. He slithered away and found a place in the conversation some of the contestants started.

"Hey cutie." The elegant flower Pokemon spoke as she strode up to Jon.

The Entei smirking at the Pokemon's flirting and responded. "You're cute yourself girly."

"Flora...leave my brother alone." Sophia gagged a bit.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone." Flora scoffed walking away to try and seduce another Pokemon.

Jon glared at his little sister, to which she just rolled her eyes and turned to the other contestants.

"So Jacob, Jonah, and Aria. How do you guys feel being on the show?" Sophia asked with a half-smile.

"I feel great I guess. I mean the only reason I really signed up was to get noticed by more then just my friends at home." Jacob, the jackal, said with a slight shrug.

"I feel like I'm gonna win this thing. No questions asked I'm just gonna win." Jonah, the tan bird, responded with a smirk.

Aria, the cloud dragon, blushed a bit at the bird's cockiness and smiled a bit. "I feel great. I guess. I feel like I'm gonna meet some nice Pokemon and maybe even find a boyfriend."

"Aww that's sweet honey now go sit with the others." Sophia responded with great sarcasm lacing her voice.

Aria lowered her head and walked away. She felt a wing on her shoulder and looked, only to find Jonah smiling at her.

"Don't take that too seriously Aria. You'll find a boyfriend. Trust me." Jonah said warmly.

Aria smiled and responded. "Thanks."

Jacob walked passed Sophia and trotted up to Maxsen and Zasha. He smiled at them and held out a welcoming paw. "Hey guys. I'm Jacob nice too meet you both."

Zasha looked up and into the Lucario's crimson eyes she instantly melted when she saw the smile that he held on his face. The Jolteon shakily rose her paw before taking Jacob's. "I-I-I'm Zasha."

Jacob smiled again and responded. "Nice too meet you Zasha. I'm Jacob."

Maxsen looked at the two and smirked. He turned his attention to Jacob and shook his paw. "Maxsen. Nice to meet ya Jacob."

"You too." Jacob responded warmly. The trio started to converse as Sophia watched the horizon again.

The boat appeared again dropping off three different Pokemon. The first one was a pale blue dog with long darker blue ears, and darker blue markings going down her back. The second Pokemon was a small purple ghost with his clawed hands floating in front of him. The last Pokemon was a large greenish-blue weasel with crimson eyes.

The ghost floated stealthily behind the other two Pokemon and smirked devilishly before jumping out and yelling. "BOO!"

The blue dog screamed and jumped into Josh's arms for comfort. The weasel flinched a bit before flames burst from his back. "What's the big idea punk?! Who do you think you are, scaring me and her like that?!"

The fire type roared in anger, lunging towards the ghost every chance he could. The ghost floated above the weasel just out of reach before responding. "Was just trying to have a little fun bro. God, touchy much?"

"Oliver, Blaze. No fighting till the show actually starts." Sophia growled nonchalantly. She turned and looked at her brother and the other contestant. "And Josh. Put Khione down."

"He f***ing started it!" Blaze, the weasel, roared in anger.

"Hey! I was just trying to have fun!" Oliver, the ghost, countered, floating away to be with the other contestants.

"Blaze...just to be social." Sophia said, sweatdropping, as she pointed to the other contestants.

Blaze scoffed before lumbering over to the others.

"Josh! Put! Khione! Down!" Sophia growled, getting impatient with her older brother.

"Fine." Josh gently put the Glaceon down her her feet before shooing her away to go socialize.

Sophia turned around only to see the boat had already dropped off 4 more Pokemon.

"Son of a..." Sophia grumbled when she realized the boat had come as the two contestants were arguing.

The first Pokemon was a small black fox with blue markings. The second was a small black and red Doberman-like Pokemon with skull markings all around his body. The third was a black fox with orange rings on his head, arms, legs, and tail. He was slightly taller then that of his species as well as having slightly larger muscles. The last Pokemon was a pale coated cat with a red gem on her forehead. She had long whiskers protruding from her cheeks and a curled tail.

"Welcome Reece, Jake, Karou, and Spoiled b***h." Sophia said lazily.

"Excuse me!" The cat hissed at Sophia in anger.

"That is your name right?" Sophia asked with a deadpan tone of voice.

"No it's Jasmine." Jasmine said sticking her nose in the air before strutting away with a scoff.

"Whatever." Sophia mumbled before looking to the others. "So what are you guys here for?"

"I'm here to win this." Reece, the blue and black fox, said cheering a bit.

"Typical." Sophia murmured to herself.

"I guess I'm here for my mother." Jake, the dog, said with a slight smile. Everyone around him, except Blaze, Blade, Jasmine, Sophia, and Jon, awed at his response.

"I'm just here for the money I guess." Karou, the orange-ringed fox, said with a shrug.

"Alrighty then." Sophia sighed a bit. She mentally cheered when she realized there were only two more boats scheduled to come to the docks.

The second to last boat arrived with 4 Pokemon on it. The first being a short, green cactus like Pokemon with a yellow 'flower' on his head. The second was a green and white humanoid with a red crest. When this guy stepped off, every girls' jaw dropped at the sight of this magnificent Pokemon. The third Pokemon was a red and black humanoid with a yellow crest and white spikes surrounding his torso. The last Pokemon was a peach colored fox with nine long, majestic tails.

"W-Welcome Nahte, G-G-Gale, Anubis, and Hogie. Damn Gale you're a cutie." Sophie stuttered out as she started to play with her mane.

"Thanks...I guess." Gale, the green and white humanoid, said with a blush as he walked past everyone, the girls swooning over him when he found his place in the crowd.

"What was that about? Hm? Mind explaining why he is the one with special treatment?" Nahte, the cactus, asked getting up in Sophia's face. She just rose a paw and pushed him away.

"He's just a cutie Nahte. The opposite of you." She said with a snort.

"Sophia I don't think you have to be THAT mean to Pokemon that aren't as 'good-looking' as another." Hogie, the fox, said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Just...go away." Sophia growled, the newer Pokemon getting on her nerves.

Hogie and Nahte glared at her but walked away in annoyance. Anubis, the red humanoid, just looked at Sophia with a tilted head.

"What're you looking at?" Sophia growled at Anubis. The humanoid just shrugged before following Hogie and Nahte.

"Dear Arceus, please boat don't be late." Sophia murmured to herself, placing her laws together and looking at the sky.

~Time Skip. An hour later~

Sophia was inside the boat mauling the sailor who was meant for the late boat. Josh and Jon watched in amusement, popcorn in paw, as their little sister beat the Pokemon up.

The 3 Pokemon that got off the boat before Sophia started mauling the sailor watched in horror, well one of them was watching in amusement like Jon and Josh. The first Pokemon was a brown feathered owl with a lighter brown crest and black markings across her stomach and chest. The second Pokemon was an orange and yellow chicken-like Pokemon with large grey feet and crimson eyes. The final Pokemon was a large purple bat with four wings two of the wings having teal membranes.

The bat grinned devilishly as he watched Sophia maul the sailor. He spoke sharply. "I like this place already."

"Should we do something? I mean I think she killed that Pokemon." The chicken asked in horror.

"We're just getting to the good part. After this we'll think about grabbing her." Josh and Jon responded in unison.

The owl just facewinged before flying onto the boat, grabbing Sophia by the tail, and dragging her out. Sophia's eyes were glazed over in hatred as she was dragged away from the Wingull sailor.

"Awww man that was just getting interesting." Josh and Jon groaned in annoyance, dropping their popcorn to their sides.

The owl dropped Sophia and flew back to the docks. Sophia growled but dusted herself off. She turned her head towards the last campers.

"Welcome Star, Chuckie, and Toxic. The last contestants on the show how does it feel to be here?" Sophia asked with a welcoming fake smile.

"It was amazing until you stopped fighting that Wingull." Toxic, the bat, responded, flying away from the docks and to the other campers.

"I don't really know how it feels yet. Let me get used to the island and I'll tell you how I feel when I win." Chuckie, the chicken, responded.

Sophia rolled her eyes and mumbled. "If you get that far chicken."

"I feel like you and your brothers here, Sophia, have many tricks up your sleeves and will be screwing with me and the other contestants nonstop. I have my eye on you doggie." Star, the owl, spoke sharply.

Sophia just stared at her, clearly unamused. She turned around and looked at her brothers who just shrugged not understanding the owl either.

"Well then. You two." Sophia pointed at Chuckie and Star. "Go chit-chat with the others while we explain the rules."

Sophia stood up and trotted to the island, her brothers close by her side.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Somebody yelled from the docks. Everybody turned around to see the same rat that tried to do a trick off the boat.

"Well nice of you to show up huh Lucy." Sophia sarcastically responded as she looked towards the electric rat.

"Uh Sophia I think there's something on my head. Can you please look?" Josh asked with a slight whimper.

"Turn around." Sophia responded sighing a little. Her older brother listened and turned around. Sophia's jaw dropped when she saw the same squirrel who ran off into Arceus knows where was on her brother's head. She responded in shock. "It's Kiara. That little squirrel that ran off."

"Hiyah guys!" Kiara shouted energetically.

"This is a half hour show people lets go. We have to finish the tour of the island." Sophia called over her shoulder as she walked away from the docks. Josh grabbed Kiara and threw her off of his head as he followed Sophia, Jon reaching his side.

Sophia finally reached a part of the island with 15 chairs around a bonfire. It was decorated with some colorful lights and posts to hold the lights up.

"This is where the eliminations take place. There are 15 chairs because there'll be 15 Pokes on each team." Sophia spoke pointing towards the chairs and bonfire.

"I wonder who'll be the first person to leave?" Maxsen murmured to Jonah who just chuckled a bit.

"I bet it'll be that Taum guy who was eating Tanner's face." The bird Pokemon responded.

"Will you two shut it!?" Sophia roared at the duo in annoyance.

The 2 Pokemon cowered back when they heard the legendaries roar. The responded with a squeak. "Yes ma'am."

Sophia nodded and turned around. "Like I was saying. This is where your team will go every week to eliminate somebody. It's like a game of Russian Roulette. Fun for the people watching, not so much fun for the people playing."

The legendary chuckled before walking away.

**~000~**

**Sophia: This, my lovely campers is the confessional. You can rant about anything you want in here and nobody will hear you. Except me, my brothers, the interns, and the entire viewing world. **

**~000~**

**Taum: Arbok tastes like chicken *drool drips out of the corner of his mouth***

**~000~ **

**Tanner: I can't believe I was almost eaten on the first god damn day!**

**~000~**

**Aria: That Pidgeot was cute. He had a good personality and just has some great looks. Maybe he likes me back *she stares dreamily at the ceiling.***

**~000~**

**Jonah: I'm gonna win this. And nobody will stop me. The only Pokemon that I think I'd let win would be that Maxsen guy or that Altaria. **

**~000~**

**Zasha: *stares dreamily into space* that Lucario was a cutie. **

**~000~**

**Jacob: This will be a fun game I just know it. **

**~000~**

**Kiara: Oh my gawd! I can't believe I'm on this show!**

**~000~**

**Lucy: I can't believe my stunt failed that badly...**

**~000~**

**Lin: This is going to be an interesting few weeks. That owl was really smart. I hope I can get a little closer to her. **

**~000~**

Sophia walked past the confessionals and sat down in front of a large building with a sign on the front saying "STAY OUT" in big bold letters. She rolled her eyes and sat at the door speaking sharply. "This , my lovely campers, is the auditorium. It's where you will almost always find Jon, eat, chat, and get told about the horrors that is your next challenge. After I show you around this is where you will all go."

Everybody nodded, except for Kiara who wasn't paying any attention to what Sophia was saying.

Sophia jumped from the porch of the auditorium and walked to the buildings that were near Jon's lair. She sat in the middle of the two buildings. She faced everybody and roared. "This is where all of you will be staying. These are the cabins. They have beds and windows, everything Pokemon your ages need. In a few minutes I'll be telling all of you your team captains and they'll be choosing their teammates. Everybody, head to the auditorium, eat something, and most of all get to know each other. Good luck."

She waved as everybody walked into the auditorium. They all looked around only to watch a curtain open up and see Jon with a pot of slop next to him.

Taum gasped and hopped up to the curtains. He grabbed a plate and held it out to Jon. Jon growled a bit before scooping up a pile of the slop and plopping it down on Taum's plate. The little Gulpin smiled and hopped away to sit and eat. Everybody stared at the food that was on Taum's plate. Some of the Pokemon gagged and others just turned green.

Everybody reluctantly walked up to Jon and held out their plate, cringing when they watched their food fall on their plates.

Jacob flicked his ear and watched his food twitch. He cringed and gagged a bit turning away to sit with his new found friends, Jonah, Maxsen, Zasha, and Tanner.

Star tilted her head and chirped a bit. "I don't suggest eating this. It's high in sugars and cholesterol."

Jon growled and got up in her face. "You dissing my cooking skills?!"

Star backed away and gulped in fear. "No sir. You are great at cooking."

Jon nodded and snorted like a bull only to turn and give each Pokemon their food.

Sophia walked into the auditorium, smirking devilishly as she watched each Pokemon eat their food reluctantly. She roared out to everyone. "When all of you are done with your food! Report to the cabins! We will be determining your teams and having our first challenge."

Axel turned to face Lin and Star. "I wonder what our first challenge will be."

The two other birds shrugged and nodded in agreement.

-To be continued-

**Author's note: So this is my friend Tomhur18's old story. He placed it onto my shoulders and I guess I'll take over it. This is my first fanfic story so please no flames. Comment and enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as everybody cleared out of the auditorium, they walked just a few feet away to the cabins. Sophia leaned up against the wall of one of the cabins and smirked a bit.

"Nice to see all of you here." She said with a chuckle.

"Nice to see you too Sophia!" Kiara shouted with excitement. Everybody turned and looked at her with wide eyes. Sophia just rolled her eyes and turned to face everybody.

"So I'll give you guys your team captains and they will choose their teammates." Sophia nodded to a nearby intern, a meek-looking Buneary. The Buneary held out a hat to Sophia in which the tiger stuck her paw into. She shuffled around the choices and pulled out a piece of paper. "The first team captain is Jacob."

The white-coated Lucario's eyes widened and he slowly walked up to Sophia. Jacob stood to her left, trying to look as proud as he could.

Sophia scoffed at his "courage" before placing her paw back into the bag. She grabbed the last piece of paper and read it out loud. "The last captain is Blade."

The Sceptile stood from his position in leaning against the wall of the auditorium. He walked up to Sophia and took his position to the right of her.

**-000-**

**Toxic: Oh great two actually tough team captains. I hope I am at least stuck on the Sceptile's team because hey if I try to poison the Lucario I won't get very far. **

**-000-**

"Everybody stand in front of your team leaders. They will choose each of you one by one like a bunch of prized pigs." Sophia said with a devilish smirk.

Every Pokemon took a cautious step forward and looked up at Jacob and Blade. The door of the auditorium was suddenly opened only for everyone to see Josh and Jon walking out. Sophie gave the a look of "really?!" and growled.

"What we want to see who these two pick for their teammates." Josh said with a shrug, sitting down on a porch step. Jon nodded a bit, taking a seat next to his little brother.

Sophia rolled her eyes before turning to Jacob and Blade. She spoke with a devilish tone of voice. "Okay pick a number between 1 and 10."

"5!" Jacob shouted.

"9..." Blade said nonchalantly.

"You were both wrong it was 13 but Blade was closer. You get to choose first." Sophia chuckled. Everybody turned and looked at her with horror in their eyes. "What? It's called trickery. Learn some."

**-000-**

**Flora: Already have...**

**-000-**

**Toxic: Plenty of trickery skills.**

**-000-**

Blade put his claw to his chin and thought for a minute before calling out. "Jet."

The Buizel nodded and took a spot next to his team captain.

Jacob called out without any thought. "Zasha!"

The Jolteon blushed before trotting up next to her captain.

**-000-**

**Zasha: *has her face in her paws as she is fangirling* YES HE CHOSE ME FIRST!**

**-000-**

"Toxic." Blade called.

The purple bag smirked to himself before flying up and perching beside the Sceptile.

**-000-**

**Toxic: Stupid lizard *cackles demonically***

**-000-**

"Maxsen." Jacob said with a smile.

The Luxray smiled before highfiving the Lucario and taking a place next to his sister.

"Gale."

"Oliver!"

"Tanner."

"Jonah!"

"Flora."

"Dude choose the Altaria..." Jonah whispered to Jacob. Jacob smiled before calling out.

"Aria!" Jonah smiled at this.

**-000-**

**Aria: *squeals a bit* his smile is so gorgeous!**

**-000-**

"Blaze."

"Axel!"

"Reece."

"Taum!" Jacob said. His teammates looked at him in horror. "What! I'm trying to keep him away from Tanner. Least I could do seeing as we're on different teams. Zasha, Maxsen, Oliver, Jonah, Aria, and Axel nodded understanding where Jacob was getting at.

"Karou."

"Lin!"

"Nahte."

"Anubis!"

"Khione."

"Star!"

"Logical choice Jacob." The owl said with a smile. Jacob smiled back before turning to the remaining 6 contestants.

"Oceania."

"Jake!"

"Lucy."

"Adalind!"

"Hogie."

"Chuckie!"

"Kiara."

"Jasmine..." Jacob said with a slight sigh as he chose the last Pokemon left.

"Hey what was with that sigh Jackal boy?!" Jasmine said slightly offended.

"Nothing..." Jacob mumbled. Jasmine just stuck her nose in the air and reluctantly sat down behind him.

Sophia lazily clapped her paws together as she looked over the teams. She called out. "Okay so Jacob, your team will henceforth be known as the Lucky Lucarios."

Sophia threw a flag with a Lucario holding a trophy on it to the team. The flag was about to hit Aria but Jonah stepped up quickly and caught it in his wing. Jonah smiled at Aria making her blush.

"And Blade your team'll be known as the Snarky Sceptles." She tossed a flag with a Sceptile sticking his nose in the air to the team. Blade glared at Sophia as he caught the flag with one clawed hand.

"Hey don't get mad. She's just trying to get under your skin." Oceania said as she placed a paw on Blade's shoulder. He just glared at her and shook her paw off of him. She gasped a bit and cowered back from his reaction.

"Hey! Don't treat your teammates like that!" Jet snapped getting into Blade's face as he protected Oceania. Blade snorted a bit before looking away and ignoring the water weasel. Jet scoffed and walked away. He mumbled to himself "Dick."

"Aww it's good to see the Sceptiles are already getting along." Sophia said with sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Shut it tiger girl." Blaze snarled, fire threatening to erupt from his back.

"Or what?" Sophia said getting into Blaze's face and making a mocking kissy face.

"Or, this." Blaze roared, flames erupting from his back. He opened his jaws up ready to burn Sophia but Josh jumped in to protect his sister by using Hydro Pump on the angered Typhlosion. Blaze hissed in pain and cowered back, glaring at the legendary dogs.

"You okay Blaze?" Hogie asked tilting his head.

Blaze just pushed the Nintales out of his path and murmured. "I'm fine."

Flora and Toxic watched in amusement at the Typhlosion's humiliation.

"Okay team. We don't want to end up like the Sceptiles do we?" Jacob shouted putting his paws together.

"No! We don't want to be like them!" The Lucarios called out.

"So Jacob what are you gonna do for the team to make it actually functional?" Star and Lin asked with tilted heads.

"Well..." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess I just treat you guys better and try not to let us loose."

"Good for me." Maxsen said with a shrug sitting next to his new friend.

Lin and Star nodded and spoke up. "Seems like a good reason."

"Jacob do you think I'm short?" Jake asked in curiosity.

"You're vertically challenged. Not short." Jacob asked trying not to called the Houndor short.

"Thanks!" Jake said with a smile as he trotted away.

"He does know that vertically challenged means he's short right?" Zasha whispered Oliver.

The Haunter just laughed and shrugged. "Guess not."

"Okay now that you guys have gotten to know each other a little more, let's start with the challenge. I'd like to say it's original but I'll be honest it's something every island has done and probably will do." Sophia said with a shrug.

"Let me guess it's-" Chuckie started but was cut off.

"It's the cliff diving challenge." Sophia spoke up pointing to the large cliff that was on the island.

Every Pokemon groaned when they looked at the cliff.

"That's the spirit." Sophia laughed.

**-000-**

**Kiara: This'll be so much FUN!"**

**-000-**

**Lucy: Well this is my chance to actually show off my badass stunt skills. *she smirks***

**-000-**

**Nahte: This challenge is TOTALLY not a cliche that every Total Pokemon Island follows. **

**-000-**

**Egridos: Fourth wa- *is electrocuted by Sophia***

**Sophia: We don't need this stupid coffin on the island. *growls***

**-000-**

Everybody finally arrived at the cliff, Taum being the last to arrive.

"Okay let's go over the rules. There are two zones down there the danger zone which is full of Carvanahs and Sharpedos and the safe zone which I am 75% sure has no blood thirsty fish." Sophia said with a chuckle.

"And what if we don't jump at all?" Jasmine spoke up.

"You have to wear this Torchic hat to show that shame you have caused your team." Sophia said holding up a hat that was shaped like a Torchic.

"Have you even tested the safety of this challenge?" Nahte asked cautiously.

"It worked for the other islands why won't it work for this one?" Sophia shrugged. She clapped her paws together and turned to face the teams. She spoke up. "Okay, so which team will go first?"

Cricket chirping was heard as nobody spoke up. Sophia snarled and responded sharply. "Lucarios you're going first one way or another."

The Lucarios signed but reluctantly walked forward. Jacob stood proudly and in front of the cliffs edge. He turned around and smiled. "Being team captain, I'll go first so you guys don't have to."

The Lucario did a matrix jump off the cliffside and landed perfectly in the safe zone.

**-000-**

**Jonah: Dayum *his jaw dropped***

**-000-**

**Zasha: *she sighs dreamily***

**-000-**

**Nahte: Show off *he grumbles***

**-000-**

"Sceptiles. Who on your team will go first?" Sophia asked turning to face the mentioned team.

Everybody took a step back leaving Blade standing there. The Sceptile groaned before stepping forward and jumping off the cliff nonchalantly. He landed in the safe zone as well.

"Lucarios?" Sophia turned to face the team.

Jonah walked forward and jumped off the cliff. He didn't even use his wings to get to the water and hit the safe zone without a problem.

Karou walked forward and saluted his team a little. "I'll go next."

He pressed his ears to his head a bit before jumping off the cliff. He just barely made it into the safe zone as one of his legs got stuck on the safe zone guard.

Zasha cautiously stepped forward. Her ears pinned to her head tightly as her world started to spin when she looked down. She mumbled to herself. "I'm not so sure about this."

Maxsen walked next to his sister and patted her shoulder. He asked with a tilted head. "Your vertigo acting up again?"

Zasha nodded with her eyes pinched shut.

"Let's jump together then." He grabbed his little sister's paw and gently guided her to the cliffside. He asked her lightly. "Ready?"

Zasha nodded. Maxsen smiled and pulled himself and his sister over the edge of the cliff. The duo landed in the safe zone perfectly, Jacob swimming over to help get Zasha to land.

Lucy pushed past her teammates and dove into the water doing backflips. Right before she was about to hit the water, she hit her head on one of the posts of the safe zone guard. She groaned before falling into the water, unlucky for her she fell into the danger zone. Blade and Karou swam over to save her. Blade fighting off the Sharpedo and Carvanah while Karou pulled her onto his back and swam to land.

**-000- **

**Lucy: WHY CAN'T I PERFECT MY STUNTS?!**

**-000-**

Jake proudly strode over to the cliffside trying to do a matrix jump but failing miserably as he hit his head on the cliff. He went unconscious and fell into the water with a plop. Maxsen facepawed before jumping into the water and swimming to save the unconscious dark dog.

Kiara jumped off the cliff without anybody looking and cannonballed into the water making a tiny splash. She laughed excitedly as she flew to land.

Everybody on the Lucarios turned and looked at Jasmine expecting her to jump.

"What I'm not getting my fur wet." The Persian hissed sticking her nose in the air.

Sophia stalked behind her and jumped forcefully putting a Torchic hat on her head.

"HEY!" Jasmine screeched in anger.

"What? You're a chicken. Now go back with your team at the bottom of the cliff." Sophia pointed away from the cliffside.

Jasmine growled before walking away in anger.

Blaze reluctantly walked up to the cliffside and jumped, shrugging in midair. He landed in the safe zone where he swam to the safety boat and reached land.

Lin, Star, and Axel looked towards one another and nodded. Axel spoke up. "Let's do this."

The three birds locked wings and dove into the water, Lin being the only one that almost didn't make it to the safe zone.

Jet turned and looked at Oceania. He smiled a little. "Want to jump with me?"

Oceania blushed a bit before responding. "Sure."

Jet held Oceania's paw before leading her to the cliffside and jumping off with her. Being water types it wasn't hard for them to get into the safe zone.

Aria cowered back, the tassels on her head laying against her neck.

"What's wrong Aria?" Sophia asked with fake sympathy.

"I'm...afraid." Aria admitted with a sigh.

"Well you want to hear something. If you don't do this. You'll be letting your team down and you don't want that do you?" Sophia asked looking at Aria with baby eyes.

"Don't listen to her Aria. You can do it." Aria turned and looked to see who called her. It was the one and only, Jonah.

She blushed and nodded. She cautiously stepped up to the cliffside and called out. "I'm gonna do it."

"That's my girl!" Jonah called up, cheering happily.

**-000-**

**Aria: Did he just call me his girl? *she blushed deep crimson before squealing happily***

**-000-**

Aria opened up her wings and jumped off the cliff, her wings slowing her down a bit just so she could feel safer as she fell. She landed in the water perfectly and smiled, swimming to the safety boat where Jonah was waiting for her. When she got into the boat she grabbed Jonah and pulled him into a tight hug. The Pidgeot smiled before wrapping his wings around the Altaria and hugging her back.

"Awww." Jacob, Maxsen, and Zasha said with smiles.

"What a heartfelt moment." Sophia said sarcastically. "Okay next camper."

Tanner slithered up to the cliff and smirked. "This'll be a piece of ca-"

He was cut off as Taum hopped up and clamped his mouth over the snake's head.

Muffled screams were heard as the duo fell into the water. They fell outside the safe zone but when s Sharpedo was about to attack, it was hit by a thunderbolt from Maxsen. Jacob swam over and grabbed Tanner before putting the snake down on the safety boat.

Zasha walked over and pried Taum off of Tanner's head.

**-000-**

**Tanner: Damnit. Again with almost being eaten! *punches a hole in the wall with his tail***

**-000-**

**Jon: *is covering up the hole Tanner put in the wall best he could* I don't get paid enough for this. *he grumbled***

**-000-**

Reece smirked before running up to the cliff, doing a backflip, and free falling into the water.

"This. Is. So. Awesome!" She shouted as she dove into the water.

Adalind slithered towards the cliffside and nonchalantly fell into the water without a problem.

Hogie sighed a bit before cautiously creeping towards the cliffside. His tails lowered and he bit his lower lip. Khione joined him in cowering back in fear. They looked towards each other and nodded meekly. The duo reluctantly jumped into the water, Khione screaming as she did so.

"I refuse to go into the water. I'll get wet." Flora snorted sticking her nose in the air.

"Oh you are going in Missy and you can't say otherwise." Toxic growled grabbing Flora by the shoulders and throwing her into the water.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as she fell.

Toxic shrugged before diving into the water after her. Landing in the safe zone beside the pissed off Rosarade.

"I hate you." Flora growled in anger.

"Hey at least you landed in the safe zone." Toxic threw back.

Oliver laughed at the two arguing before floating down to the water. When he was just above the ocean, he stopped floating and let himself plop right into the water, laughing as he did so.

Nahte frowned in fear when he looked down at the water.

"Nope nope nope nope. I am not doing this. To much of a chance I could die." Nahte complained walking away from the cliff. Gale huffed before picking Nahte up and walking back to the cliff.

"If you don't jump we will be tied with the other team and I don't want to see what Sophia has in store for us if there's a tie." Gale responded in annoyance.

Nahte huffed as well as Gale jumped into the water with him in his arms. The duo landed perfectly in the water without a problem.

"Even if Anubis and Chuckie jump, the Lucarios still loose but by only one point. Do you two still want to jump?" Sophia asked with a smirk.

Chuckie and Anubis looked towards one another before nodding. Chuckie spoke up. "Yeah we'll jump as well."

Anubis jumped first, his arms crossed and just falling. He landed in the safe zone perfectly before joining his teammates on the beach. Chuckie jumped last and just when you thought he would land perfectly, he fell right into one of the guard posts, hitting his crotch hard. Chuckie let out an ear piercing scream before falling into the safe zone.

"Ooh that had to hurt." Maxsen cringed.

"Ya think?" Jonah responded sarcastically.

"Lucky Lucarios. Report to the elimination station. You will be eliminating one of your teammates tonight." Josh called over the intercoms.

The Lucarios sighed in annoyance before walking to eliminate one of their teammates.

When they reached the elimination station, the all took a seat in front of Sophia who stood in front of the fire pit.

Sophia held in her paw, a plate full of 14 marshmallows but there was 15 Pokemon.

"This my lovely campers is the elimination station. This is where you will eliminate one of your teammates and once you are eliminated, you can't come back EVER." Sophia spoke sharply. "Go cast your votes in the confessional and I'll tally up who will be leaving tonight."

**-000-**

**Jacob: Jasmine has got to go. **

**-000-**

**Zasha: That Jasmine. She was the only one that didn't jump. **

**-000-**

**Jonah: That cat girl. **

**-000-**

**Jasmine: *opened up the votes* so everybody is voting for me to leave. I don't think so team. *she changed the votes up***

**-000-**

"Okay the votes are in. If I call your name come pick up your marshmallow." Sophia spoke.

"Jacob." The Lucario smiled and grabbed a marshmallow.

"Zasha."

"Maxsen."

"Jonah."

"Oliver."

"Aria."

"Chuckie."

"Anubis."

"Star"

"Jake"

"Adalind"

"Axel."

"Lin."

"The last marshmallow is on the plate. Jasmine, you refused to jump and Taum you keep trying to eat Tanner." Sophia spoke up making Taum blush a little. "The last marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jasmine." Sophia threw the marshmallow to Jasmine who smirked devilishly. Everybody gasped in horror when they saw who wasn't being voted off. "Taum. You are the first Pokemon to leave the island. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Taum." Jacob said sadly waving to the little green blob.

"Yeah. See ya Jacob. I hope you win." Taum said with a meek smile.

Everybody, except Jasmine, waved goodbye as Taum hopped onto the boat of shame.

**A/N: So there's the second chapter of Total Super Pokemon Island. Hope you enjoy this and review. In the review section tell me what you want to see for a challenge. I might just use it. We'll see ya next time. Wolflover out. **

**Taum: Read and Review**


End file.
